Snow Dancing in the Outside World
by Nonnie88
Summary: "Dance with me," he whispered. She looked at him perplexed but then smiled again... HUGE Fluff fest!


**Well.. This is kinda Christmassey I suppose! Just not smutty at all! :(**  
**Hopefully I will have smut for you all soon! Sorry to disappoint!**

* * *

Cora linked her fingers between his; his hands were warm to her icy cold ones. She turned round to look at him, and he smiled at her, her heart beating a little faster, gosh even after thirty years she still loved that smile, it made her feel like a common school girl when she grinned back, all tingly and warm inside. She gave his hand a tug and led him from the party, slipping through the back doors and across the frosty lawn, the sun just beginning to set giving the evening sky a soft red glow.

Cora held his hand tightly as she led him across the vast gardens of Duneagle, heading towards the little winter outhouse. Robert stopped her for a moment to look around, he had never realised just how big the gardens here were.

She tugged on his hand again and he followed her, obediently and like a trained dog, listening to its master intently, however, he did not perceive her like that, she was his wife, his lover, the mother of his beautiful daughters, he loved her with all his heart, however heavy it may be, he loved her to the ends of the earth and back and she was the one thing that kept him breathing, his love for her, no matter how long it took him to realise and as clichéd as it may be, was like oxygen to him.

Nevertheless, he followed her into the outhouse, wondering how she had known about this place at all. The fireplace was already lit and emitting a soft glow into the room, aided by the odd candle here and there. The room was warm, pleasantly warm in comparison to the cold, harsh air outside. She moved away from him and bent over one of the candles, picking up another to light the ones that had been blown out by the door being opened. He sat down on the settee, situated against the wall near the door, right in front of the heat from the fire, he sat on it long ways, stretching his legs out, something he only did in private or around his wife to relax.

Cora stood up straight from lighting the candles and looked at him and smiled sweetly, god she loved him, she couldn't picture her life without him, if only he would open up to her more, tell her what he was thinking, and stop being so mysterious. She moved over to him and sat by his feet and started to take off his shoes, she then pushed his feet upwards so his knees were bent, and she nestled herself in between them, her back against his front, her head resting on his chest. She could feel it rising and falling beneath her as he breathed in and out, he was a deep, slow breather but his heart beat faster than anything she'd ever heard before.

He reached forward with one of his hands to find hers, and they met, he held her hand and kissed it before letting go. He sighed deeply, playing with a strand of loose hair that had fallen against her face.

She turned to face him, leaning against him gently and pressed a kiss to his nose and smiled, the way she always did, a way that always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He went to speak but she pressed her long feminine fingers against his lips before leaning forwards and kissing him, his lips were soft and crimson as a rose. They were warm and tasted of the brandy he had been drinking at the party. She pulled away from the kiss, leaning her forehead against his, keeping her eyes closed, while, on the other hand he opened his and gazed at her before turning his head slightly to the cold weather outside. She opened her eyes at his movement and snuggled against his warm body, loving the feeling of his arms wrapping around her. He never took his gaze away from the window, snow had started to fall.

Robert moved Cora gently, forcing her to sit up from their embrace before he stood up from the soda and pulled her up with him, he swung the door open and ran outside, dragging Cora behind him feeling more like a teenager than a fifty year old man. Neither of them had their shoes on and the ground was freezing and the grass was damp from the snow gently floating around them.

"Look," he said to her with a grin of a child who had just stolen the cookies from the kitchen. "It's snowing, it's finally snowing," he pointed up to the sky with his hand which was still entwined with hers. He looked at her and she was smiling in the sweetest way that she always did.

"Dance with me," he whispered. She looked at him perplexed but then smiled again. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and they slowly started swaying to the invisible music surrounding them. The snow started falling heavier than before, covering them in innocent bliss, nothing else mattered, not even the cold, just that they were alone together.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't get my shit together to actually post my actual challenge.. Epic Fail on my part but I am so not in the Christmas mood at all this year! This is the best that my head would come up with! *HANGS HEAD***

**x**


End file.
